


An Unusual Companion

by DesertLily



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, He throws shade at Hamilton, James is allergic to animal fur, M/M, Pets, They get a pet, james is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: James gets a pet. It’s not at all what Thomas was expecting





	An Unusual Companion

When your husband was a senator, loneliness was a feeling you soon became used to. After all, it was the cause of a multitude of business trips and James knew he couldn’t follow Thomas on all of them. So he was always left behind. He was always left alone and he hated it. It hadn’t been too bad at first but now? Now their home felt too empty with just him inside it. James had soon grown to dislike the empty home. Walls, after all, were never the best company. Such had cause a multitude of different options to form in his mind. Have friends over constantly? No, it would drive him mad. Have an affair? Definitely not. He wasn’t Hamilton. A pet? Now that was an idea that James was fond of. 

Thus the important question formed in his mind; What the hell did he get as a pet? James Madison’s poor health wasn’t exactly a secret. Too many news outlets had used the repeat headline about how Senator Jefferson’s husband had been rushed off to hospital once more over his latest health dilemma. Another aspect of James’s bad health was his allergies. The list was surprisingly long. But one in particular caused the prospect of getting a conventional pet to become...complicated. He was allergic to animal fur. No matter the animal, it was enough to cause him to cough and wheeze. As much as he wanted the loyal company of a dog or dealing with an arsehole of a cat, James knew he couldn’t risk his health. Though, that didn’t mean he couldn’t get an unconventional pet...

James hadn’t been certain at first. He doubted many people were. But when he first saw her in the pet shop, James knew she was perfect. How could anyone not adore her puppy-like face? She was adorable. Though, James wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to explain to Thomas that he’d bought a lavender corn snake. He couldn’t imagine his husband would be impressed. Especially since he’d decided to name her Lady Hiss. He had never claimed to be good at naming things but seeing Lady Hiss had been love at first sight. 

Then came the nightmare of setting up her tank and getting into a schedule (feeding her dead rats and live insects had been something he definitely needed to get used to). But still, it was worth it to him. Lady Hiss definitely kept him pre-occupied. It made him feel at least a little less lonely. Though, James hadn’t quite gotten around to telling Thomas. He already knew how the senator would be less than pleased at the newest addition to their household. Yet he was determined to keep her. She was surprisingly docile - almost cat-like in nature - and friendlier than he’d expected. 

Then Thomas had come home. In hindsight, James really should have told him about Lady Hiss in advance. But at the same time, hearing his husband scream “JEMMY! WHAT THE FUCK?!” was at least a little bit satisfying. But that satisfaction soon faded as he got to the seemingly impossible task of trying to convince Thomas to like Lady Hiss. Not matter how much James tried to prove she was friendly, his husband refused to see it. Instead, he just saw a “slippery death noodle”. Even when James pointed out that corn snakes weren’t dangerous wasn’t enough. What made it feel worse was how much said snake seemed to like Thomas. She had quickly matched onto him, practically adoring the man no matter how much he tried to send her away. James finally felt like giving up. It seemed Thomas would never like Lady Hiss. 

Though, the sound of laughter one day was enough to make him more than a little curious. Following the sound into the living room, James couldn’t help but smile at the sight he saw. Thomas was sitting next to Lady Hiss’s tank. Rather than glare at the snake inside with discontent, he was letting said snake skitter across his arms curiously. “...Told you She was harmless.” A slight smugness filled James’s voice at that. 

Thomas glanced up at that, looking very much like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “...She got out of her tank and I know you’d be mad if I didn’t put her back...” The senator explained, blushing ever so slightly in clear embarrassment as he watched the snake in fascination. Evidently, his dislike of Lady Hiss had finally begun to fade. As cautious as he had initially been to the snake, even Thomas couldn’t deny how friendly she was being. 

A satisfied smile crossed James’s face as he moved to sit next to his husband, gently petting the snake. “She’s a sweet noodle, Thomas. She would have nipped you at most.” James shook his head at that, stunned as to how something so sweet could have kept the senator so cautious for so long. 

Thomas just rolled her eyes, pulling his husband close. “I never said I like her. But I’ll tolerate her for now.” He murmured before pressing the gentlest of kisses to James’s lips. “...We stil should have called her Alexander.” He informed him with s grin. James just laughed at that. Evidently Lady Hiss was Now a prominent member of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Given the prompt by my friend and wrote it on a car trip.


End file.
